Go The Distance
by Moonlight Willows
Summary: Narnia is in danger, Lucy knows it but her siblings don't believe her. All Atreyu wants is to take a break after saving his world from destruction and finds himself on another mission to help Queen Lucy in another world from crumbling apart. Can they both pull through on this together on their own? Read and find out. Both Movieverse. Lucy/Atreyu
1. Chapter 1

**_Here's chapter 1 for this story, It'll be a mini story kinda. The crossover I came up with myself while I was creating crossover couple videos for youtube and I came up with Lucy/Atreyu, which I absolutely love now. I hope yu enjoy and I wish to get reviews on this as well. Please tell me what you think._  
**

* * *

**In Narnia**

Queen Lucy stood outside on Cair Paravel's balcony with her arms crossed on the banister and her right palm supporting on her chin. She looked off in the same direction where she had last seen Aslan with her dear friend Mr. Tumnus. It was over four years ago since it happened and when she along with her three siblings came through the wardrobe into Narnia. Lucy longed to see Aslan again since that day he left without a trace.

The breeze from the east rolled in waves. One wave was longer and some were small waves. The current of the waves from the eastern sea crashed on the high rocks and a rumble of thunder is heard in the noon sky. Over casting clouds were rolling in fast from above.

Lucy pushes a few strands of her golden brown hair back behind her ear and the wind grew a little stronger. Queen Susan peers across the grand room seeing that her sister Lucy was by herself. She excuses herself from some of her dryad guests she was speaking to and walks out the balcony joining Lucy. Lucy didn't even budge to look at Susan. That was a dead giveaway to Susan that her sister was pondering deeply about something.

A wave crashed so hard and high on the rocks beneath them that they both felt a lot of the mist from it touch their faces and arms. Susan finally spoke. "Lucy, we have guests you should come in and join us." Susan urges gently.

"They are here to see the High Queen and High King Susan. I feel very out of place in there." Lucy said never turning to look at Susan. Susan wrinkles her face in worry and slips her arm around her sisters' shoulder. "Is there something else that is troubling you Lucy?" Susan asked very concerned.

Lucy was quiet for a moment and pushes a loose strand of her hair back behind her ear again. "It all started a few nights ago. I feel and get these visions of places I've never been before." Lucy explained not knowing where to really begin or if she should just stop talking now. "I feel as though someone or something is trying to lead me there."

"We all have dreams about those sort of things Lucy." Susan said rubbing her sisters arm. "Come on inside Lucy. It looks like a storm is coming."

Lucy looks back up at the over cast sky and a rumble of thunder is heard again. "That is what I'm afraid of sister." Lucy mumbles in a whisper and follows Susan inside the palace. Lucy stayed in the room full of narnian's for a while and when she didn't spot Mr. Tumnus, the beavers or the fox she left the party and walks straight to her corridor.

She knew and felt that something terrible was about to happen. She tried to figure out a plan how to tell her siblings this. Susan and Peter always seemed to have a hard time listening to her. Edmund was somewhat of an acceptation. But talks of visions and feelings won't persuade them the slightest bit she thought.

Lucy made her way to an armchair by her bay window and looks outside at the storm forming around the eastern sea. It didn't look much like a typical weather storm, there were no trace of lighting when she heard thunder and there was no rain line underneath the rolling clouds. It looked more like smoke from a volcanic eruption to explain what it looked like in her mind.

She felt very afraid that her visions at night were indeed coming true.

* * *

**In Fantasia**

The young warrior Atreyu inhales the sweet and crisp smell of the plains, his home. Finally after long months he could come home and relax with his horse and best friend Artax. He had set out to find a cure for the empress over the enormous land and in return after traveling thousands of miles he found out he had to get in touch with a human child to give the empress a new name to cure her. He then tried to search for that human beyond the boundaries of Fantasia. At the end of his journey he found that there were no boundaries between the land of Fantasia and the human world. So at first he thought he had failed the empress when "The Nothing" had already done damage to Fantasia.

The empress told Atreyu that he had the human accompany him the entire time. Turns out that human gave the empress a new name and all of Fantasia was restored.

All Atreyu wanted to do now was relax in the length of days he was gone on the perilous journey. He found a soft spot under a tree to lay down and relax as his horse went off to graze the familiar fields. Atreyu had relaxed there for two days until one of the tribe members Turbak tackles Atreyu from behind.

"What are you doing Turbak?" Atreyu laughs and wrestles back flinging his arm across Turbak's neck and pins him to the ground. Atreyu tosses his shoulder length brown hair back. "You disturbed one of my great dreams."

"I've missed you friend," Turbak said struggling playfully. "The whole tribe has. So come and join us Atreyu."

Atreyu loosens his grip on Turbak and gave him some room to get up after he did. "I will Turbak. I promise. I just need some time to myself at the moment is all."

"Yes I know. But for how long are you going to do this Atreyu?" Turbak exclaimed. "It's all over now so come and try to reconnect with old friends and family who missed you."

"Turbak you and everyone else don't understand what I went through. So can I please have quiet to myself?" Atreyu spoke calmly hoping his friend and the others in the tribe would understand.

Turbak kicks some dirt. "Yes, whatever you say I guess." Atreyu nods. "Thank you." After Atreyu watched his friend leave a group of centaurs canter their way over to him.

"Are you the warrior Atreyu?" One of them asked guarding his face in a helmet while the others around him didn't.

Atreyu raises his eyebrow at the centaur with a pathetic look across his face. Why wont they leave me alone, Atreyu thought. "Yes and who are you?"

"The empress has another request for you. You must come at once to the Ivory Tower." The centaur continued.

"Tell the empress that I retire. I'm not playing her games anymore." Atreyu announces sternly.

"It is most important that you come with us Atreyu." The centaur pleads out of breath. "If you don't come with us now then she will use force. She asks for you specifically."

Atreyu exhales lethargically, he really wanted time to himself. Although the centaur is right, Atreyu had no choice but to come forth when the empress asked for him specifically. Atreyu calls for his horse Artax and he mounts on the white beauty and waves to the plains people goodbye. As he rode off with the centaurs Atreyu finally realized for the first time how he really missed his people more instead of the plains.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a short chapter because it's a mini story. :) To one of my previous reviews thinking I was making the empress "Oppressive" I'm not and that was seriously an exaggeration. Sorry but it was. She's not a tyrant nor discomforting in this story. To be honest this is the last time you'll read about her in here because she's not a main in this story nor is the plot taking place anywhere close in Fantasia. So I'm not worried and you shouldn't be either. Please relax and enjoy the story. Thanks. **

**Happy Reading. **

* * *

Everything was so familiar to Atreyu all too fast. It felt as if it were only yesterday since he took this trail to the Ivory Tower instead of months ago. His stomach began to twist nervously thinking about what had happened to his horse Artax on the last journey, how he had almost drowned and killed multiple times all to teach an earthling a lesson of how strong he truly could be. It wasn't a quest that tested Atreyu, which was what he had hoped for. Nevertheless he appreciated the earth boy Bastian for giving the empress the new name and setting things right in Fantasia again. It's just for once Atreyu didn't want to only be known as only a warrior but also as a hero.

Artax gives a faint whine as they approached the bright Ivory Tower. Atreyu pats his horse on his slim white neck. "Hold Artax okay. Everything is going to be fine and we'll be back home again before you even know it."

Atreyu wished he didn't make that promise because he had no idea yet. He didn't like to make promises before knowing what the outcome might be. They reached the mountain peaks crossing a small village of mythical creatures and talking beasts. Some of them looked up and recognized Atreyu as the warrior previously.

They reach the tower and like last time Atreyu mounts off Artax because he couldn't bring him to the top of the tower. "I'll be back in a hurry." He leaves Atrax's side and follows one of the centaurs into the bright white light. It was a closed room that only fit him and the centaur and without warning they went up like an elevator.

Atreyu would look down occasionally to see what was pushing them up but he always saw nothing, only the white around him and soon the very top of the Ivory Tower. Atreyu walks out of the oval shaped door and out on the platform. He could literally touch the sky now. That is how big the Ivory Tower was. Not to mention how dark it was up there when at the bottom it was still daylight.

The last time he was up there it had been crowded by so many Fantasians awaiting his arrival. This time it was no one but Atreyu and the centaur up there. Atreyu turns to him confusion running all over him. "Why am I here? It's obvious that nothing bad is happening in Fantasia. It's empty up here."

"No Atreyu."

The voice is very familiar. Not a lot of beings can say they've heard it twice in a lifetime once they met the empress. Because that was the one and only time to see her is once or never. This was obviously the first time that the centaur probably saw her, his eyes filled with amazement.

Atreyu turns around to face platform that the Empress walked bare footed on. "Hello again my friend." She said curling her rose lips into a smile. She still looked the same as ever with her brown hair pulled back and wore her white long gown. For someone who looked like a child the empress was well beyond her years of knowledge. As a matter of speaking she really was.

"Empress," Atreyu said and he and the centaur bowed before her. Atreyu looks back up. "Empress if this is another quest I don't know if-,"

"Atreyu," The empress shakes her head lightly. "I assure you this will be another quest, but only for you. This will be you're your own journey."

Atreyu felt slightly relieved. "What must I do?"

"You must travel beyond The Southern Oracle, there you will cross a sea to another land and a Princess your age will meet you there and you'll know what to do." The Empress explains.

"I don't understand this quest at all." Atreyu shook his head confused.

"You wont now but you will soon."The Empress said. "Also you can ride your horse before you get to the swamps of sadness. There Falcor will meet you and carry you over it until you get to the first gate before reaching the Southern Oracle."

"How will I know what to do, and who is this princess?" Atreyu asked. "And how will she know too?"

The Empress refused to tell him so she only smiles. "Good luck Atreyu."

She nods to Atreyu and the centaur walking back to her quarters. "Good luck." The centaur said turning to Atreyu. Atreyu nods with almost a bewildered look across his face and made haste to the oval door to go back down.

Once he got back to ground level he caught his horse Artax and told him everything. "Once we meet up with Falcor I want you to go back home. You promise me? I don't want you to die out there again."

The horse nods and promises. Atreyu quickly mounts his horse sling his leg over as Artax began to run the same direction they went before on the first quest.

Atreyu finally began to feel a lot stronger then before and felt satisfied that this was finally his own quest, he looked forward to his own self discovery and worth. He looked forward to coming back as Atreyu the Hero and not just The Warrior.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 to the short story. Please enjoy. :)**

* * *

Lucy woke up by her window seal in her chair. She had fallen asleep as she was watching the dark clouds. It was still in the same spot in the sky hovering over the eastern sea. There was something she dreamed before waking up. It looked like somewhere she was shown to go to wait on somebody. She didn't really know who or why.

As she got to her feet she felt that same urge again. The sort of urge she felt four years ago when she found the wardrobe in the professors house and all the feelings that surrounded Aslan. It was the same urge that had helped her keep her faith, Aslan. She knew it.

She very much wanted to let her siblings know of her dream but they wouldn't believe that. They were too caught up in the party that went on below.

She made her way back to her door wiping beneath her eyes with her fingertips smoothly still a little bit exhausted from her short nap. Opening the door she found her brother Edmund in the hall.

"I was just on my way to see how you were doing." Edmund spoke full of symphony. "Susan told me and Peter and we want to know what is really going."

"It's nothing Edmund," Lucy lies. "I think I just need to get away from here for a little while." She said going back into her room pulling out one of her long sports dresses and changes out of her garment dress behind her changing room.

Edmund looks away from his sister and still talks. "Are you sure about that Lucy? Maybe I should come with you too."

"I don't want you to Edmund." Lucy exclaims. "I'm really sorry but I just want to escape for just a day or two for peace and quiet."

'Where are you going?" Edmund asked.

"I'll probably make due around the Beaver's Dam." Lucy answered putting on her sports dress. It was almost similar to her sister Susan's hunter green one when they first came in to Narnia. "Don't worry about it so much Edmund. I'll be coming back soon."

After her dress was on she took off her high heels and replaces her feet with traveling boots.

She came around from her dresser and Edmund finally turns around. "Just promise me you will not tell the others." Lucy said pulling a brown cloak over her shoulders.

"They will notice you've gone." Edmund said in an obvious manner.

"Edmund," Lucy looks at him with a concerned raised eyebrow but still spoke gently. "You do know what I mean."

Edmund shrugs with a grin forming across his face. "I know I will not tell them where you are."

Lucy smiles back but she could feel the pit of her stomach churn nervously. This was the very first time she lied, ever. She had always been truthful to everyone she knew up to this point but she didn't know how else to tell him without letting her go alone or at all. "I shouldn't be long. Thank you Edmund." Lucy hugs her brother.

"Take care," Edmund says hugging Lucy back.

Lucy makes her way down the hall and corridors quickly. First she stops near the kitchen area in the castle and easily took some of the party food stashing it into her sack and a canteen which she would fill with water later on in the woods for her journey.

Getting everything she needed she made her way to the stables silently and overlooking the balconies around the castle to make sure no one would catch her, especially Peter or Susan.

Reaching the stables she chose to ride Glaze. Narnia's most gorgeous Palomino and he was a very fast runner. Lucy strokes the horses long face gently before giving him a quick brush and after that she prepared to saddle him up.

Glaze wasn't a talking horse but she could swear he was almost close to being one because every time she would come in and talk to him he would listen and comfort her with a nudge on her shoulder to let her know he got what she was saying and would occasionally laugh with a high neigh when Lucy would tell him a funny story or just simply made up a joke.

Lucy opens the stable door holding Glaze as soon as she was done and mounts him, with that Glaze takes off out of the stable and heads down the path Lucy took him with a twist of the reigns.

Shortly after twenty minutes Lucy stops really quick to gather some water and they were off again to cross a border she saw in her dream and what Narnian's told her of a land or sea that did not exist on the western borders.

Still she had to try still feeling the urge that something was there and that somebody was indeed coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Moonchild I really want to thank you a lot for sticking around in every chapter update I've ever done. You are awesome. Iwould love more reviews too. i see a lot of you are favoriting this or subscribing to the story and it would mean a lot if you gve me your perspective on the story I'm writing. Please :) **

* * *

**In Fantasia**

Atreyu rode nonstop for two days until he reached the Glass Tower of Eribo. They stored starlight there but Atreyu was more focused on how hungry he and his horse Artax were and stopped for supplies. The people were very generous last time. There he found some fresh purple buffalo meat, fresh bread which he fed to his horse straight away since the way there had nothing but dirt and dried up grass.

Atreyu found a spot to relax for a while when he began to eat to gain his strength back, but mostly forced by some of the people there gently and letting him know he needed to rest. Atreyu obeyed their wishes for about half of three hours and he was again on Artax riding away.

At night the nap that Atreyu and Artax had earlier finally caught up with the both of them. At least they had reached a wooded area, and there was a sound of a flowing stream. In the dark the place looked familiar to the both. Atreyu mounts off of Artax and sinks his head on the softest grass he's ever felt on his first journey.

Artax takes a sip of the streams water and flops down on the ground next to Atreyu who fell asleep instantly.

**In Narnia**

Lucy's energy had finally failed her and decided to stop Glaze from cantering once they made it to a gorge and decided they would cross it tomorrow. Letting Glaze graze over grass Lucy sets up camp and even manages to create a fire which her good friend Mr. Tumnus taught her how to do in the woods. She lays a thick blanket on the ground underneath a big pine tree and pulls another blanket over her calling Glaze over who laid down beneath her feet and they both fell asleep.

Lucy was having her typical nightmare again of darkness and being swallowed up. Once she was gone being forcefully pulled in Lucy felt forgotten as though her purpose in life never even existed. She screams so many times she didn't really know if her screams were heard in real life and suddenly her eyes drop open.

A dream that felt like it lasted for fifteen seconds obviously went on for hours seeing that daybreak came. Already highlights from the suns rays shown through the tall pine trees down onto her.

"Glaze," Lucy says with a yawn taking hold of the horses reigns gently. "We need to continue now."

**In Fantasia**

Atreyu jumps out of his dream in sweat. First he dreamed a good dream about being back in his plains, with his horse and his friends hunting for buffalo. Then he began to see flashes and this girl screaming, not wanting to be taken away with what looked like, The Nothing.

"Artax!" He calls quickly getting up from the ground and Artax darts toward him and Atreyu swings his leg over without mounting his foot in the stirrup. "I had a vision. We need to make haste now." He lashes the reigns and Artax ran like the wind, soaring quickly out of the forest and into the sand dunes.

**In Narnia**

Lucy on Glaze galloped through the forest as if they were being chased by something awful. Little did they know they really were being chased by something awful.

Deep in the woods lurked an enemy to Lucy and previously Atreyu, and it would do anything in its' power to keep the two from meeting and them defeating the recreation of The Nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for being a little late with this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Fantasia**

It was getting very close to being dusk. The sun was setting toward the east and the closer they got to the swamps of sadness daylight came again. That was how it worked in the land of Fantasia. Some of the lands had both days and nights, some lasting longer or shorter than the other and some only had long days or long nights all the time.

At the swaps the sky and ground is overcast with a little sunlight that shown through sometimes. Atreyu stops Artax a few feet from the swamp crossing and looks right to left and up keeping watch for Falcor.

"Artax go back home okay." Atreyu runs his hand down on the horses muzzle smoothly. The horse didn't listen to Atreyu. "Atrax please I don't want you to go in there again. " His tone got very emotional. He still couldn't forget the past that was indeed practically erased on his first journey when he and Artax crossed through the swamps Artax had let the sadness get to him too quickly and sunk down beneath the dark water.

Artax nudges Atreyu's chest with a low whine. "What is it boy?" At first Atreyu thought that Artax was smelling or wanting some food from his pocket but nothing was there.

Atreyu swings his satchel off Artax. "Please Artax go!" Atreyu screams. He didn't want to scream but he couldn't think of anything else to do. The memories of seeing him die in there rushed back and forth in his head. "Get out of here!"

Artax rears almost angry and turns cantering away in the distance. Atreyu was glad he did this for his horse even though he quickly missed him.

Atreyu leans against a tree waiting for Falcor, his luckdragon to come and take him to the south. Almost for thirty minutes he waited and grew impatient. "Falcor!" Atreyu would scream to the sky many times and impulsively walks into the swamp with the vision of the girl he had stuck in his mind helped him from being consumed with sadness, for if he thought about it without Auryn around his neck he would surely sink.

He went on and on keeping the image and screaming in his head pushing further through the hard and thick watery mud, he didn't give in and kept hope of finding her and helping her.

**In Narnia**

Lucy and Glaze had made it into the gorge and found a way to get up on the other side. Lucy couldn't find an easy way if she were to still be in the saddle so she mounts off and takes the horses' reigns leading it up a steep and slippery hill. There was really no smooth passageway up the other side of the gorge.

Lucy shrieks when a rock loosens beneath her foot and almost slides down the rocks but luckily kept hold of her balance with Glaze's reigns and how he held his ground strongly. Apparently the passageway was not safe either. "Let's go Glaze," Lucy pats the horses' muzzle and steps onto a higher rock until Glaze whines. "What is it Glaze?" Lucy asks.

"The true question little girl," A harsh husky voice spoke and Lucy jumps frightened. "Is why you do not why don't you sense trouble in everything that is happening around you?"

"Who is there?" Lucy asked looking down and up at the steep rocks. "Who are you?"

The voice didn't reply back at all. Lucy was still scared to continue on until this thing showed himself. "If you want to strike up a proper conversation then show yourself for I am a Queen of Narnia!"

The voice came back and this time he laughs hysterically or almost, it sounded a bit lethargic to Lucy, but she also knew that somehow this thing got a kick out of what she said. "Foolish little girl. You think that just by announcing to me that you are a queen will save your very own life?"

Lucy got breathless after a shocked gasp. "You mean to kill me?"

"Not right now, no." The voice replied. "I'd much prefer to see you swallowed up by the darkness of The Nothing along with everything else in Narnia. Now that boy who is meant to meet up with you and help you well," he pauses and chuckles. "I will make a delicious meal out of him."

"Why are you doing this?" Lucy asked already angry and on the verge of crying.

"Because I am a servant of The Nothing and I want it to succeed." The voice said in a growl.

"But why is this happening to Narnia?" Lucy asked even stepping over rocks and looking through holes in the ground to find this being.

"If you want someone or people to blame, blame the real world."

"What?" Lucy exclaims. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It is because of real human beings in the real world why this is happening. They have forgotten their love for your story." The voice said.

Lucy was now confused. "What story?"

"This story you are in right now, Narnia you foolish girl." The voice said in a deep growl this time.

"But I'm a real person, this is real too." Lucy argues getting very furious now.

"You are a figment in peoples minds and a writer, a character who helps a reader believe in a world like this but people are forgetting it. That is why the Nothing cannot be stopped." The voice replies back with a deeper husky voice.

"I don't believe you." Lucy said. "You are evil so why should I believe you?" She waited and there was no reply. "You're a liar!" She shouts.

A large growl is heard and at this point Glaze rears and Lucy looses the reigns and the horse darts off.

"Please leave me alone!" Lucy shouts above the loud growl.

The growl dies down. "You really are a foolish girl. In order to make sure that The Nothing succeeds I must keep you and the boy Atreyu from meeting. So why would I leave you alone?"

The voices figure was now coming up out of a cave Lucy had not searched. All the time it sounded as if his voice was coming from all directions. Lucy sneakily grabs a stone from behind her on a boulder. Lucy's eyes grew terrified as he stepped out of the darkness and into the sunlight.

Lucy inhales sharply at the creature. He looked like a wolf, but not quite and not like a werewolf, she couldn't really explain it. It stood five feet tall, maybe a bit taller. She shrieks and throws the stone as fast and hard as she could and turns to run. The stone lands in the middle of the creatures forehead and he let out a horrible roar which echoed many times.

The most horrible part was that he chased after her and Lucy let out another scream and cries for help.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the follows guys. Really would appreciate reviews so I can know how you feel about the story. Please.**

* * *

**In Fantasia**

Atreyu's ear fuzzes at first and throbs hearing a voice in high frequency. He still walks through the knee high mud and gasps at the pain as it also carried through his head rather than only his ears. He throws his hand on top his forehand where he felt most of the pressure.

"Someone help," Atreyu heard a girl and the scream that sounded just like the girl from his vision. Atreyu went thrusting faster threw the steep and sticky mud with all of his might could carry on. It was getting harder with each step he took.

Going further with the back of his legs aching and suddenly became numb after the many pulling he could feel the sadness take over him. Without Auryn he would for sure drown once the sadness took over him fully.

Atreyu clings onto a tough tree branch and begins to climb onto it out of the mud. He looks up to the foggy gray sky to search for Falcor some more.

**In Narnia**

Lucy ran as fast as she could to the top of the gorge and once when she came to it her foot gets caught in a narrow opened gap. Lucy slips and falls on the hard rocks. She tries to tug her foot loose, it was stuck for good and Lucy felt taking her foot out of the shoe would set her free so she begins to shake her foot in her shoe loose.

The creature gained on Lucy and stood in a pouncing pose with a growl and jumps towards her ferociously. "Aslan!" Lucy cries very loud covering her face to the ground with an arm over her frightened eyes and nothing happened after a few seconds later only it was very quiet again.

Lucy lifts her head up slowly and looks around her. The creature was no longer in sight or even looked as if it was actually there to begin with. Still Lucy was getting up cautiously and noticed her foot wasn't in a gap. Her horse was still gone with all the supplies she brought along the way. So she began to wonder what was fake and what was reality for a moment. What really happened?

Lucy walks on in the woods where the sun actually began to seep through the trees more. She felt this sudden pull to stand her ground and not walk another step any further, still she did but the feeling was lonely. It wasn't because she didn't have Glaze with her anymore but all this time it felt like she was on a journey with somebody else who was no longer with her. As she suffered the thought she could feel the other was suffering as well.

Lucy sunk down between a tree and its' root feeling the others presence growing strong within her. Closing her eyes she thought of a vision where she'd seen him in her dreams. "Whoever you are we need you please come." She touches the root beside her pretending it was part of him to see if he could feel her presence too.

**In Fantasia**

Atreyu throws his head up and looks at his arm as if to look for something or someone had touched it. Strange, he thought. No one and nothing was there. He then realized it was her because he could hear and sense her plea. "I would if I could," Atreyu said full of compassion. "But I would die way before reaching the Southern Oracle." His compassion went into despair.

He sinks his head back onto the tree not knowing what to do. Either way they were both doomed in the same situation they were put in.

Suddenly as Atreyu looked at the ground he could see a gold color taking reflection in the swamp below, he looks up again as he heard a ringing noise and he smiles really big. "Falcor!" Atreyu screams. Falcor swoops in out of the golden sky that formed around him down towards Atreyu.

Atreyu takes hold of the dragons soft fur and scales. "What took you so long friend?"

"I'll explain later along the way, first lets get you out of here." Falcor said and once he felt that Atreyu was on his back he takes off into the deep colorful sky.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello awesome readers. I'm glad that I'm getting new fans for this story it really helps getting the newer chapters up quicker for you guys. But my motto is that once I start something, you've got to finish it ;) Thank you much. Hope you enjoy the rest to come.**

* * *

**In Narnia**

Lucy gets up and keeps moving on feeling the urge come back. A few hours later Lucy grew too tired of walking up and down again. She felt hot, hungry and the back of her legs got sore as she stretched her muscles by climbing for too long. She didn't want to stop now that she was almost reaching the edge of the western mountains. Lucy collapses and takes her last sip of water and very much hoping she comes to a stream or waterfall when she continues.

Slowly resting on the soft grass as evening came Lucy fell asleep. When she woke Lucy found herself on a warm pile of soft hay and a cloak wrapped around her. Looking up Lucy saw a built in fireplace that reminded her of Mr. Tumnus' fireplace. She looks around her surroundings some more. The home is built into a cave by the looks of the hard rock and stone walls.

Two centaurs stand at the caves entrance. One was pale white with strawberry blonde hair and beard with a blonde coat the other was tanned with dark long hair and a brown coat. "Excuse me?" Lucy asked with her gentle voice and the centaurs jolt their heads up at her. "Where am I?"

The tanned centaur got up quickly retrieving a flask filled with water and handed it to Lucy. Lucy took long gulps and slows down feeling refreshed already. "This water is lovely, it's very icy cold." Lucy commented giving the centaur a wide smile.

"What is it that you seek by coming this far towards the Western Mountains?" The tanned centaur asked in a very curious tone, almost like a child's voice.

Before Lucy could say a word the blonde centaur spoke up. "It doesn't matter." He looks to Lucy. "Queen Lucy here will be going back to Cair Paravel first thing in the morning."

"No please don't I'm on a most important quest." Lucy got up from the hay sack below getting defensive. "I have to get on the other side of the Western Mountains to meet someone there."

The blonde centaur chuckles at Lucy's story. "There's nothing there, just an edge of our world is what it is. Nothing but a starry sky is what's over there."

"I know," Lucy said as calmly as she can. "But it's in my vision that he will come from there and I must meet him. H's the one that will save us."

"First off, who? And save us from what?" Asked the blonde centaur.

Lucy sighs. "I don't know his name but I do know that he has probably dealt with this same darkness before."

"Where is this darkness you speak of?" The tanned centaur asked, he was more concerned Lucy could tell.

"Something is coming from the Eastern Sea. It's forming right in the middle of it and it's going to pull everything of Narnia in it." Lucy replied in a horrific tone as the visions of darkness came into her mind.

"They are only dreams your majesty," The blonde centaur said. "Perhaps it's just jitters for being a queen and growing up. Get some sleep. It'll be a long journey back to Cair Paravel." He gets up and canters deeper into the cave.

Lucy looks to the tanned centaur with a helpful look. He just slightly grins with a shrug and watches by the entrance that night after sharing a meal with Lucy. Lucy found out his name is Bryian.

Lucy had a hard time going to sleep because so many things began to bother her at once, closing her eyes couldn't help because now she was truly afraid of the darkness, she didn't want to have another vision or go back home when her journey got so close, also when she was told that none of this, not even her and the people around are real and just a part of a story made her feel even more frightened.

**In Fantasia**

Atreyu enjoyed feeling the misty air brush on his face and through his hair riding on his Luckdragon Falcor in the sky over the different lands. Atreyu, throwing his arms up in the air made him feel alive and at the top of the world.

"Falcor," Atreyu announces loudly through the high wind. "Are we almost at Engywook's?"

"Almost but we're still not quite there yet." Falcor replies. A few moments went by silently before Falcor speaks again. "So this princess in your visions, do you suppose she's still safe?"

"I hope so." Atreyu said with a gentle voice. "I get these feelings that she is. Do you possibly think we are linked in some way?"

"You could be," Falcor said. "I hear how you speak of her fondly."

"I never spoke to you about her till now." Atreyu said tilting his face confused at Falcor.

"I did once mention that you talked in your sleep." Falcor teased and winked his eye with a light chuckle.

"What did I say?" Atreyu asked.

"It was your dream or vision, so you should know." Falcor replied.

Atreyu gulps biting his bottom lip without saying anything else that moment. Yes, he did hope that the Princess was still safe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories quickly like I have been, don't worry they are still going to be finished one way or another, just had to take a little relaxation time before college which has already began but I'm still working on getting my stories out and finished. Thanks and enjoy this shorty.**

* * *

**In Fantasia**

Atreyu went to sleep again on Falcor's long furry neck and as he pulls his head up the landscape below became very familiar, it was dark and Atreyu's eyes focuses on the golden sphinx gates which he had to cross on his first journey and very soon again. The first time the sphinx gates had almost dissipated him into ashes with their laser eyes. The impact missed him by just a few inches and if he hadn't dove out of its' way in time he'd be dead.

Nonetheless he was happy to be there and came so close now. Falcor lands in the same exact spot when Atreyu woke up from a long sleep having no idea he traveled a thousand miles on Falcor and it was night. Atreyu didn't know what it was but it seemed that the south had more stars then in any parts of the land, North, West and East. The stars could practically be touching one another.

Atreyu mounts off glancing towards the south, first admiring Engywook's telescope and then at the Sphinx Gate again with intimidation with freezing shivers going down his spine. Atreyu jolts his head around when he hears an excited shriek and looks down seeing the small gnomes Engywook and Urgl come up to him.

"Atreyu, my boy," Engywook takes off his sleeping hat as he spoke. "Welcome back and it is great to see you."

"It is good to see you too friends," Atreyu nods to them with a smile and gets on his knees to fully face them. "Urgl I assume you are keeping him in line?" Atreyu asked and managed to keep his question not as a tease. Engywook threw a huge temper tantrum last time when Atreyu went to see the Southern Oracle but was told not to tell anyone about what it was like.

Poor Engywook, he so hoped to see it so he could document it in his history books about Fantasia. It is the very reason why he moved out at the first gate to begin with.

Urgl glares at Engywook with her creasing eyes. "He's getting there, but he still gives me much trouble everyday."

"Maybe if you weren't such a wench then I wouldn't give you trouble," Engywook grimaces and shivers in an angry manner.

Urgl only shakes her head and ignores him turning her attention back to Atreyu. "I've got a pot of stew over a nice fire. I hope you are hungry."

"Actually I have to-," Atreyu began and Urgl interrupts him with phishing. "No matter," Urgl said. "You need a big meal before continuing on your journey young man."

Atreyu felt very much pulled back, however grinned at Urgl's offer and knew she would win in the end. Atreyu was given about ten fills of stew with rice and all kinds of meat. Since Engywook and Urgl were so small and Atreyu himself couldn't fit in their home built into the stone of the mountain he had to use their bowls which were very short and the width of his own thumb.

"That was really good Urgl," Atreyu said handing the bowl back to her as he became full. Urgl still offers him some more.

"Will you stop pressuring the boy Urgl," Engywook exclaims. "He's under enough of it as it is."

Atreyu bites his bottom lip glancing back at the Sphinx Gate and began to shiver a bit again as he got up. "Well here it goes. Again."

* * *

**In Narnia**

Lucy is woken up by Bryian, at first she had a gloomy expression thinking it's time for her to go back to Cair Paravel. Bryian gently pulls her up by the arm. "Quick Queen Lucy, I'm taking you to the Western Mountains."

Lucy's expression changed to a surprised look, "Really?" She asked with a big smile.

"Of course, mount my back," Bryian said and Lucy made haste and got onto his back and they strolled out quietly at first into the dark. "So you believed me?" Lucy asked.

"There are some centaurs who can read the stars warnings and some can't," Bryian explains. "I'm one who can and the stars are warning us. He looks up the sky and Lucy follows his glance and looks up too. "The stars say that it is almost at near."

They continued on into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm trying to hurry up and finish this so I can get started on my Spirited Away fanfic and finish Dust In The Wind so I can start the sequel which will be totally awesome. Those of you who are not reading Dust In The Wind are truly missing out. If you really love this story you'll love Dust. I really recommend reading it. :) Enjoy. Chapter 10 will be up sooner then you think. ;)**

* * *

**In Fantasia**

Engywook and Urgl told Atreyu good luck before he and Falcor went down to the deserted flat ground of dried dirt. Falcor walks alongside Atreyu as he made his way to the Sphinx Gate. Falcor spoke encouraging towards Atreyu, Atreyu only nodded and didn't say anything until he got close to the gate.

"Fa- Falcor," Atreyu stutters nervously looking at the Sphinxs' shut eyes. "Are you positive that there is no other way around to reach the other gate and then the Southern Oracle?"

Falcor shakes his head. He didn't answer Atreyu's question. "Be confident Atreyu."

Atreyu waits for a few moments and encourages himself forward with slow steps as Falcor watches from behind. Atreyu stops his tracking again coming to the very side of both Sphinxs' facing each other. Atreyu closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. A vision of the girl came back into his mind and so did her scream. He opens his eyes. "Be confident." Atreyu whispered to himself.

Atreyu closes his eyes again taking slow yet long steps forward keeping his fists clenched to the sides of himself. He didn't think the Sphinx Gate or the mission like he did the last time, he thought about the girl in his vision without the scream or the frightened look upon her face, he dreamed of meeting her and she told him what a true hero he is.

Atreyu opens his eyes and oddly but very impressively enough he was through the Sphinx Gate that was now ten feet behind him. He could see Falcor behind him but he couldn't hear him and Falcor couldn't hear Atreyu as he was telling Falcor that he had made it. Atreyu waves a farewell and walks off into the distance.

* * *

**In Narnia**

As dawn approached behind Lucy and Bryian the sky ahead of them were the peaks of the Western Mountains and nighttime behind the peaks and above it. Many stars have shown above, more then what Lucy had ever really seen, even anywhere in Narnia.

"So is there really nothing on the other side of the mountains?" Lucy asked Bryian to break the silence.

"That's what it looked like when I was a lot younger then you are now," Bryian replied. "My father took me out their one morning and it was all black and stars everywhere. An amazing sight to see, but be careful once you are out there."

Lucy nods, "I will."

In a few minutes they reached a cliff where a bridge stood in front of a falling waterfall and Bryian stops at the foot of the bridge. "You must go on from here on out." Lucy mounts off of Bryian and hugs him. "Thank you so much dear friend."

Lucy turns from Bryian walking forward towards the waterfall. She could see her reflection perfectly through the flawless and pure running blue water. Then something strange began to happen to her reflection.

* * *

**In Fantasia**

Atreyu works fast through the harsh winds and falling snow to the second gate which he remembered was the mirror gate that reveals your true self, last time it was Bastian's reflection that he saw. This moment he didn't know what to expect seeing this time around.

He steps up to the circular mirror awaiting what he'll see. A few seconds went by and the reflection is already taking form, running blue water is shown with a figure standing behind it. The figure of a girl's face looked disoriented at first against the water and as the reflection came clearer.

* * *

**In Narnia**

Lucy could see the face of a boy, his dark hair waving violently in spiraling winds of snow. She felt really sorry for the poor boy but didn't know why she was seeing this. "Bryian who is he? Is that our savior?" She asked and when there was no reply Lucy looks over her shoulder and the centaur was gone.

Lucy looks back at the waterfall and the boy, within a moment he walked forward and Lucy thought he was going to come out from the waterfall which he didn't. Lucy takes a deep breath and crosses through the smooth thin falls herself.

* * *

**In Fantasia**

Leaving the second gate behind, Atreyu journeys through the sand dunes finally reaching the Southern Oracle which looked like the Sphinx Gate, except they were a glowing light blue and were very peaceful, Atreyu felt the ice from the snow in the second gate melt down on his chest and neck and stands on the side of the gate.

"Welcome Warrior Atreyu of the Great Plains," Echoed the angelic tone of the Southern Oracle. "Thank you again for saving all of us from the Nothing."

Atreyu winces looking less confident now. "It was Bastian that saved us all."

"We would have to disagree with you," The Southern Oracle said. "Soon you will see it. Go on Atreyu, do not be afraid to pass us by."

Atreyu smirks and nods looking forward as he went past the Southern Oracle. It shouldn't be long now reaching the Princess.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back. ;)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Narnia**

Lucy makes her way alone through the dark dusty mountain and the massive hills surrounding it. At times it got hard to see where she was going. Lucy would just close her eyes or would rest for a few minutes before continuing on and trusted the instinct she was given in those moments. She was finally getting closer to the stars and to the top tip of the mountain when it go to already in the high afternoon, close to evening.

Once Lucy reached to the top it was exactly how Bryian said. Ahead of her is a pitch black sky with stars swarming everywhere on top, right, left, and far below, an edge to the world of Narnia.

Lucy makes her way down carefully and stumbles upon a wide cave. Finding some burnt limbs in there she gathered ones that were not burnt placing them on limestone where a fire was obviously made in previous time and created a small fire for herself as she waited. She had hoped she wasn't wrong all along about her visions, or even if the visions were figments because she needed rescue so badly.

Lucy hopes that all of this was not done for nothing.

**In Fantasia**

Atreyu walked as far as he could go, he even passed the southern sun, still darkness consumed him getting darker and more so until he came to an abrupt stop. He gulps looking at the pitch space of stars everywhere. What was he supposed to do? He thought.

Atreyu began having second thoughts, he still wanted to continue but at the same time wanted to go back to the Southern Oracle and ask a question about what he must do specifically. Atreyu looks back behind him. Nothing was in sight but the dunes and hills. It was so far away, he couldn't go back or else he would waste more time.

He comes over to the ledge and looks down beneath him at the stars. Atreyu takes his right foot and slowly brings it over the edge to touch the empty space.

"Go on and stop waiting." A voice said behind Atreyu.

"Who's there?" Atreyu whips around looking but saw nothing feeling a whisp of wind. "Show yourself please."

No reply came except Atreyu felt something shove him towards the edge. Atreyu didn't see that coming and stumbled loosing his balance fast and fell. Atreyu shrieks now thinking he would fall right into space and not return to continue his mission or see his plains ever again.

Just when he thought it would all be over, Atreyu felt wet beneath him. Opening his eyes he brings his drenched arm to his nose to smell nothing and had a taste of water. Atreyu looks up and down again, the stars above reflected its' light on water.

Atreyu then heard the sound of something flying and landed on the ground before him. "Falcor!" Atreyu exclaimed. "Why on earth-, How-," Atreyu became speechless because he felt too angry that he was scared that way.

"I'm not Falcor," The luckdragon spoke firmly. "I may be one of his many brothers. My name is Gidgron, The Southern Oracle guardian. I am here to take you across this sea to that other land in danger."

Atreyu nods. "But why did you frighten me? Why not just come out and take me across by now when we're already still wasting time."

Gidgron laughs. "It seemed fun at the time."

Atreyu winces not amused at all. "Well it's not. This is a serious matter. Now lets go." Atreyu walks up to the luckdragon swinging his leg over and they ride off without one word to one another.

VVVVVVVV

It felt like hours and even days that went by flying on Gidgron's long neck. Atreyu finally had to break the ice and find some common ground if this luckdragon was now responsible with him.

"Have you came this way before?" Atreyu asked.

"It talks calmly," Gidgron spoke in a teasing manner. "Many times but I've never reached that other place so I can't answer your question if we're almost there yet."

Atreyu sinks down on the dragons feathers and fur finding himself taking a nap and as soon as he woke up he could see a landscape of hills coming up. "There it is." Atreyu said excitingly as they came closer and closer.

As soon as ground came Atreyu swings his leg around and drops to the ground on a high mountain top. "My dreams said she would be here." Atreyu said looking around with wide and alert eyes.

"Do you fancy this girl in your dreams?" Gidgron asked as he landed lifting an eyebrow at Atreyu.

Atreyu shrugs nervously. "I don't even know her yet." His eyes shake in a confused way. "Why?"

"Nothing, no reason except that you talk in your sleep." Gidgron said chuckling very low resting his head and Atreyu still felt slightly tired and rested his back against a smooth boulder.

A few minutes later Gidgron sniffed the air. "Look Atreyu."

Atreyu opens his eyes and looks where Gidgron stared at. A flashing light came around a corner on the higher end of the mountain. Atreyu did not hesitate to check it out getting up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late upadte. Yes, amazingly I find a week to be late (especially for a short story), had homework stuff from college to do. This is a really short chapter btw. I just want to get the main characters bonded already.**

**Enjoy my lovely readers. :)**

* * *

Atreyu walks and jumps from rock to rock reaching the cave in a hurry. Inside the camp fire first caught his eye and glances his eyes around the cavern when he finally sees her. Lucy was almost asleep until she changes her arm position under her propped face. She slowly opens her eyes looking around and sets her gaze on Atreyu who watched her.

Atreyu looks at her nervously for a few seconds as Lucy notices him and manages a smile. "Hey," He said very softly.

Lucy smiles back after she stretches. "Hello." She replied back getting up as she steps closer to Atreyu. "Are you our savior?"

Atreyu shrugs. "I guess so. I was sent here to seek a princess to find out what is going on."

"I'm a Queen," Lucy corrected. "Well my sister is the higher queen, and no one seems to listen to me as much as her and my brother."

"So there are a lot of you who rule this world?" Atreyu asks.

"Yes, I have two brothers and a sister. The eldest Peter and Susan are the high King and high Queen, my brother Edmund and I are just King and Queen."

Atreyu nods interestingly taking the information in. "What about your name?"

"My name is Lucy Pevensie. What about yours?"

"My name is Atreyu, I'm a warrior of the plains in the land of Fantasia across the great sea." Atreyu introduces back.

"You mean," Lucy's eyes grew big. "You are from Aslan's Country?"

"Who and where?" Atreyu asks curiously.

"It's the country where our true king comes from," Lucy explains. "His land is far east from here where-" She stops to think about something as she pointed east and looks back at Atreyu. "But if you were to come from over there then I wouldn't have had to make journey all the way here."

"I'm not from that that country over there your highness." Atreyu apologizes. "I came far away from across that sea." He points to the darkness and stars.

"Atreyu, that isn't a sea. It's only the edge of this world and that's space." Lucy said.

"It's only the stars reflecting the water, here I'll show you." Atreyu takes a rock almost bigger than his hand and throws it over the hill they stand on and to Atreyu's surprise the rock kept falling down into the darkness of stars without it splashing. "I don't understand this. In Fantasia it's a body of water."

"In your world Atreyu," Lucy said. "In mine it's possible that it's different."

"In my world, we have many different lands. Some are day, some are night, or both. Foggy, lands of different color. Perhaps space is another part of Fantasia, this world too." Atreyu said.

Lucy looks interested and comes up closer to Atreyu as they sat down together outside of the cave. "So you're saying that your world could possibly be connected to my own?"

Atreyu nods his head. "It's possible."

"What is your world exactly? Are there rulers in each land or species?" Lucy asked very intrigued.

"Yes and no, first I want to know what you already know." Atreyu said getting away from the conversation. "What is going on in this land?"

Lucy tells him the whole story of what is happening, the darkness and the dreams, and even told her story of the entire journey she took to meet him. "I felt Aslan was telling me something like he always does. I'm glad I wasn't wrong. My family thought I was acting like a loon again."

"It sounds like the Nothing that you're explaining about."

"The Nothing?" Lucy asks a bit bewildered. "What's that?"

"It's darkness that consumes a land until it becomes nothing as if it had never existed." Atreyu replies honestly.

"So it would destroy this world along with everyone else and after it devours us it rids of our existence of ever being here?"

"Yes," Atreyu replied sympathetically.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm glad I got this chapter up when I wanted it to be up and I wrote and finished it in only an hour 1/2. The story is only a few four or five more chapters til the end. I'm very proud of it and thankful to my followers so far.**

**Thank you guys and enjoy. :D**

* * *

**Cair Paravel's Harbor**

The winds began to take form into horrendous gusts sweeping up towards the Castle blowing out every candle as it reaches the corridors throughout every inch of the palace.

The King's and Queen orders everyone to move underground the castle and to light up torches once they are there so that they can see. Edmund hurried to get everybody out of their common areas to tell them all where to go and he stops to look out of an oval window at a figure coming from the dark distance on heavy waves of the sea.

"Peter!" Edmund calls ahead and Peter whips his head around almost glaring at his brother. "There's a ship coming up to port."

Peter darts off and Edmund follows him from behind as Susan continues to guide everyone to safety. Peter and Edmund came outside throwing their arms up to guard their faces from the gusty winds to look around, everything was dark around them, it took Peter a few moments to realize which way the sea was. "Where'd you see the ship Edmund?"

Edmund points to where the ship was now about to reach their harbor. "There it is right over there!"

They make their way to the docks to wait for the crew to throw their lines out to them to make port. Instead the ship glides upon the water in same speed without slowing down towards Peter and Edmund.

Peter pushes his brother for them to both get of the dock. They hurriedly run towards land as the ship began to crash through the dock and crashed again on sharp rocks below the sea and it came to an automatic stop.

Edmund rushes out to the ship and Peter follows getting over the shock of what almost happened.

"Hello! Is anyone alright in here?" Edmund searches the ship pushing some of the scattered waste over.

"Help!"

Edmund heard a very faint plea from a man below the ship. "Peter, come on." They make their way down below the ship. "We're coming. Hold on sir."

The man below deck kept pleaing to let his rescuers know where he was at and in no time at all Edmund and Peter found the man getting drenched wet from a hole in the ship it got from impact. A wooden board caught his leg and the kings could tell that he had been struggling to get it off.

Peter and Edmund without asking any questions at first went on both sides of the long narrow board and pushes it off of the man. "Thank you," The man sighs in relief, as Peter and Edmund took different sides of his arms and guides the man out of the sinking room and into one that was a bit cozy and dry where they laid him gently in an arm chair.

Peter brings up a chair in front of the man to sit in with wanting to ask him a few questions.

"How long did you travel from sir?" Peter asks.

"The Lone Islands your majesty," The man tries to bow but Edmund held him back from doing so in order for him not to faint.

"Where are the rest of crew or did you travel alone?" Peter asks another question.

"The crew," The man begins in a terrified expression and shivers. "The crew is all gone."

"What do you mean?" Edmund asked this time.

"They gone through the darkness, the darkness took them all."

* * *

**Western Mountains**

"Why does the Nothing do this and what's behind it all?" Lucy slightly squirms in discomfort as her eyes squints with tears already in the works forming below her eyelids.

Atreyu looks at Lucy even more sympathetically. "It's the work of mankind's doing when they stop believing in something. I'm here to find out what that is."

"I don't know what you're talking about Atreyu." Lucy looks at him confused and concerned.

"When humans stop believing in something it causes an army of darkness that grows over time and it becomes the Nothing."

"Believing as in believing you can get into other worlds?" Lucy asked.

"More like their imaginations in your world." Atreyu replies.

Lucy shakes her head confused. "I still don't get it. The kingdom of Narnia, especially us humans have plenty of imagination."

Atreyu looks at Lucy with lengthened eyes. "You mean you're human?"

"Well of course I am. I come from a much different world then this with other humans." Lucy replied looking at Atreyu with a suspicious look.

Atreyu winces, it wouldn't be possible for the Nothing to go after real human beings. Atreyu didn't say anything else about that at that moment. It was perfectly clear Lucy thought she came from the reality of the real world, he's come across characters like that in Fantasia before. He didn't want to frighten Lucy as she was already enough.

"I'd like for us to start the journey back to your home Queen Lucy," Atreyu grins at her.

Lucy nods in agreement packing all of her things again and stomping out the fire she created earlier. Showing Atreyu the way they walk side by side out of the mountains.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello,**

**I mentioned this in my "Dust In The Wind" story and I gotta post it in here too. I was listening to "Poison" by Alice Cooper while writing this. i've practically been listening to this song all weekend and week. I'm obsessed with it.**

**Anyways enjoy this chapter. ;**)

* * *

As Atreyu and Lucy came out from the mountains dusk is now approaching and Bryian and the blonde centaur awaited for them across the bridge. The blonde centaur gazed with a dishonoring look at Bryian and Lucy. "I do not like how you both went behind my back like this.

"Listen," Lucy spoke. "It had to be done and look," Lucy looks at Atreyu standing by her side. "My visions worked didn't it now he is finally here. This is the Warrior Atreyu from the land of Fantasia."

"I have dealt with this darkness before," Atreyu said almost valiantly. "I just need to know a few things from everyone in order to help you all defeat it."

"There are some who already want to greet you at the Dancing Lawn," Bryian bows. 'It is not far of a walk, we could carry you there if you'd like."

Lucy rode on Bryian again as Atreyu said he preferred to walk.

Atreyu walks beside Bryian's side to stay in touch Lucy riding him. "Is there someone in your royal family that is ill?" He asked her.

"No, not at all," Lucy shakes her head. "Why do you ask?"

"When the Nothing was in my land it was destroying everything because our empress needed a new name in order to start our world over again." Atreyu explains. "Perhaps you have someone here who needs a new name. Do you have a main ruler of this world besides you and your siblings?"

"Well the true king of Narnia I hear has always been Aslan," Lucy said. "You know the one who I told you about that lives across the sea in his own country."

Atreyu nods his head and grunts. "Has he come to warn all of you on what's happening?"

"No, us Narnian's haven't seen him in years after the day of the coronation and the defeating of the white witch."

"What was the white witch?" Atreyu asks.

"She stood as a false Queen here in Narnia for over a hundred years and made it always winter year round." Lucy states. "My brothers and sister and I helped Aslan banish her for good."

After that Atreyu goes quiet and starts to think trying to put some of the pieces so far together. At least from what he gathered, but nothing could make sense to him as he thought about it.

Upon reaching the Dancing Lawn a well made bonfire could be seen in the middle of the field and Lucy shrieks excitingly. A faun comes up to greet her. "Hello Mr. Tumnus," Lucy wrings her arms around the fauns neck.

"Has it been a few months?"

"It sure has." Lucy hugs the faun tighter and lets go of him. "Mr. Tumnus, This is Atreyu, he's a warrior from the world of Fantasia, not far I assume from Narnia."

Atreyu waves his hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. Tumnus." Tumus smiles "You too Atreyu," and shakes Atreyu's hand.

"Atreyu wants to ask a few questions from everyone." Lucy continues as she glances from Atreyu and back to Tumnus.

"Not until I get a dance from you your majesty." Tumnus prompts with a bright smile.

Lucy looks back at Atreyu and he grins. "It's fine Lucy."

Lucy smiles back and takes Tumnus' hand going out towards the bonfire and dances away with him and all of the fauns that joined around them.

Atreyu stands by Bryian leaning on a tree with his arms crossed as he watches the magnificent dance. Lucy began to take over Atreyu's attention. She came off a lot more sensitive and attractive to him then his visions portrayed her to look in real life.

Atreyu couldn't help but feel very drawn to her. This wasn't the first time he's came across to a girl. Though he found some girls his age quite attractive back home he never felt drawn to them like he did with Lucy, and he barely even knew her yet.

He didn't know why he was getting these feelings all of a sudden when he had a mission he has to accomplish.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. I love this chapter because we get to dig down deep into Atreyu and Lucy's dynamics and soon the change which will come in a few more chapters. It's very touching as well.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Cair Paravel- That Night**

Peter and Edmund helps Josaphir down beneath Cair Paravel's surface after getting him off of the sinking ship, fire torches were glimmering around the cavern everywhere as they found their way down. Queen Susan gasps as they came in after comforting everyone else.

Susan brings a flask of spiced wine for their wet and wounded guest. Josaphir sits down quickly as he could as soon as he reached the bottom of the sharp steps still very breathless, not that he was tired but that his shocked and fearful expression remained the same. He nods thankfully to the Queen Susan as she helped him drink down the spiced wine. She then took a look at the mans wound on his leg.

"Do any of you know where Lucy's magic cordial is?" Susan said as she takes an unlit torch and unwraps the cloths. She places the cloth around Josaphir's wound where it bled and looked infected.

"I'll go look in her treasure chest." Peter suggests and runs off as Edmund and Susan stayed with the man.

Josaphir looks around anxiously at everyone their minded their own business or stared at him frightened not only of him, though he did know what was going on outside when they didn't.

"How did you get your wound sir?" Susan asks.

"A piece of starboard fell on me your highness." Josaphir replied and grunts at the pain as Susan tightens the cloth around his leg. "We all aren't going to be safe here for too long."

"Don't talk so silly," Susan chuckles softly. "We are all very deep underground. The winds will not catch us down here."

"This is no ordinary storm your highness." Josaphir spoke in a somewhat harsh tone. Susan looks at him bewildered.

"Please forgive me," He continued. "I have seen what this dark storm can do." Edmund begins to look more interested because he had not heard the full story yet from the man. "I was one of 49 other crew members from the lone Islands. We were to come here to seek help when as soon as we left port the winds picked up and it swallowed the islands as well as the people on it." Josaphir stops for a moment looking a lot more horrified then he was already. "I watched as it took away my wife and son."

Peter and Susan were speechless as they showed the man sympathy and he began to cry.

* * *

**Dancing Lawn**

Atreyu had gathered a lot of talking animals, fauns and centaurs around but no one knew what he was talking about or what his questions were supposed to mean except for Lucy and Bryian.

When it was hopeless trying to ask anyone else questions Lucy comes up to his side as they decided to take a brief walk through the forest and be able to try and calm Atreyu down.

"Perhaps there's a different warning and cure about all of this." Lucy suggests to him.

Atreyu shakes his head feeling hopeless. "If I can't figure out what it is and what I must do I can't save this place and everyone from the Nothing."

"Who's to say you must know right now?" Lucy asked a tad paranoid with the way Atreyu thinks. "Maybe your answer will come later or it might be right in front of you but just don't know it yet."

Atreyu stops and Lucy steps in front of him and stares hard at him with a look of hope. The forest was very quiet at that moment and they both wondered if they had walked too far away from the lawn. "I'm sorry your highness, but isn't that simple. Right now we are still wasting time." Atreyu continues his walk with his head hanging low.

"I know what it's like," Lucy said still standing in the same spot where she's at.

Atreyu stops again and tilts his head to look at her. "What's what like?"

"To not have people listen to you and you feel as if you deserve more credit and respect for the things you do for everyone but still it isn't enough for them." Lucy explained and Atreyu felt as though Lucy was right about everything that she had just said.

A sort of glimmer touched Atreyu. "Do you feel that way too?"

Lucy nods her head. "I'm the youngest of my siblings. People tend not to listen to me, not even my brothers and sister sometimes."

"Well in that case, I'll take your advice to heart." Atreyu said with a grin and Lucy smiles back at him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! We are almost there. Just 3 chapters away to this short story being completed. Thanks for sticking around this far! I appreciate it.**

* * *

Atreyu and Lucy walk back to where Bryian stood and everyone else joined around the bonfire to continue dancing, he shows a vacant expression to their serious faces. "What's going on?"

"Atreyu and I are going back to Cair Paravel," Lucy replied instantly making sure no one overheard her.

Atreyu continues from Lucy's statement. "It's better that a lot of the people and creatures here are better off not knowing about the Nothing."

"I would very much like to accompany you two," Bryian proposed.

Atreyu shakes his head. "This is a journey that I must continue with the Queen Lucy alone as I am intended to do."

Bryian did not plea anymore to come with them, he grins and nods. Lucy smiles up at him. "Thank you for all your help Bryian," She gives the centaur a quick hug and promises that she and Atreyu will set things right.

Atreyu and Lucy sets off away from the lawn unseen so no one would know what they were up to. Along the way Lucy asked Atreyu more questions about Fantasia and Atreyu asked Lucy about earth, even though he knew deep down that probably wasn't the real earth Atreyu was still very curious.

"If we do succeed," Lucy started to pick another subject up once there came silence. "Do you think we'll ever see each other again?"

Atreyu rushes through his train of thought. "I don't know. There's these gates that I must enter first, one is very dangerous to cross over and the last one, the Southern Oracle there has to be a real reason for someone to cross it. Passing it is the only way to get into your world."

"And I can't get into yours because of the space difference."

They walked on in silence again. Lucy knew he was to go home as soon after everything was possibly over, Atreyu knew that too, the plains in Fantasia is his home. They became such great friends over just one night. It was like their very souls connected into this mysterious bond, even before they met. It was terrible to think that they would have to separate from each other if they did end up beating this darkness.

Lucy told Atreyu about an hour later that they were almost at Cair Paravel. A few minutes later the winds began to pick up. Twigs along with acorns and smaller rocks came flying in at them. "We need to find cover!" Lucy screams as she tries very hard to find her way in the night.

"But you said that we're almost there," Atreyu replies following her.

"I know but I want us to at least arrive there alive." She guards her face as they came between two pillars of large rock and got out of the wind in time before it started pouring down rain along with abrupt lightening strikes. "We'll wait it out."

Atreyu finally convinced himself to agree with Lucy and gathered some twigs under the shelter that hovers over them and creates a fire. Slowly as they gazed upon the flames relaxing next to each other they gradually fell asleep as the rain and wind did not come to an end.

That night was the most horrible time to dream for both Atreyu and Lucy as it felt like their dreams became reality all at once. Atreyu could hear Lucy's screams and as he tried to wake up, he couldn't, He saw flashes of a dark mysterious figure passing by fast in the woods with a snarling bark.

It also felt like he was being dragged somewhere and the last glimpse he saw was a smug on the face he once knew and defeated once, the werewolf Gmork.

Atreyu opens his eyes at last.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's chapter 16. The next two chapters will come out really fast now that the end of the story is almost here. I know a lot of you will love and swoon over the next chapter. I can't wait.**

**Enjoy this one.**

* * *

Vibrant lights break through the dark cloud cover above burns Atreyu's eyes. The sound of waves seep up to the shore in the eye of the darkness, wait a minute, Atreyu thought. He lifts his head up gazing at the unfamiliar sights around him.

He laid on a beach of sand a few feet away from the sweeping shore, and to his left stood a huge palace on high rocks and hills. Atreyu didn't know how he got there but what worried him more was that nowhere in sight did he see the Queen Lucy.

Atreyu gets up and from behind him which he did not yet see until now were animal footsteps which lead into the woods. Atreyu follows them up into the woods and then they couldn't be seen anymore.

Atreyu pushes long grass and hedges out of the way to take a look at the ground beneath him to study a print. He swoops his hand over the track picking up strands of black and grey hair.

In the distance Atreyu could suddenly hear a distant scream belonging to Lucy. "Lucy!" He exclaims getting up and darts fast through the woods towards her screams. "I'm coming hold on Lucy!"

Atreyu now had a sense in direction of where Lucy was, upon a hill laid large masses of rock and he bolts towards them.

On arriving Atreyu saw Lucy shivering between a corner of the rocks. He tries to dart over to her as Lucy began to tell him to watch out but couldn't finish it when a dark limb swipes him away off of his feet and falls on the ground.

It all happened so quickly that Atreyu had a whiplash moment before coming back to reality. Atreyu felt a sudden sharp pain on his left side below his torso. He looks over and touches the wound where it bled.

"So we meet again," Said the familiar harsh and shaky voice of Gmork the werewolf. "You've arrived just in time. I was just about to explain to Lucy again why you two cannot stop the Nothing."

Atreyu didn't say anything, he only heaves in every breath he made in agonizing pain as his cut bled more and more.

"There is nothing you can do to save this world anymore. This land will be gone by the afternoon. Which is only two hours away and you both still don't know what to do to save it." Gmork continued on.

Lucy furrows her brows and mouth nervously as she watches Atreyu falter more around his fatal wound. She wanted so badly to cross to his side. Lucy tried by stepping forward but Gmork whips his head fast at her and growls. "One more move then I will rip you into shreds girl." His fierce fangs collide as he bares them.

"If you know we'll fail," Atreyu speaks hoarsely as he felt weak. "Why are you taunting us both then?"

"Like I said before boy I enjoy having the control and power," Gmork growls. "I want you both to recognize that before you are taken out of existence."

Atreyu places his palms on the ground as he grew more lethargic fighting to stay up.

"Looks as if you'll be dead before the Nothing will actually get here," Gmork chuckles viciously at Atreyu.

As Gmork continues to tease Atreyu Lucy had grabbed a stern stone and made her way quietly behind the werewolf and strikess him hard with it straight across the back of his head. Gmork lets out a ferocious roar which made the rocks above fumble down towards them.

Lucy quickly makes her way to Atreyu and carefully throws his right arm over her shoulder gently getting up in a fast pace to get away from the tall rocks. Lucy began to move too fast that when they got out she trips over a root without looking where she was going beneath her and Atreyu falls on top of her completely silent and motionless which frightened her.

Lucy saw Gmork come after them, his face full of dripping blood and deep anger. He lets out one last roar and then a pile of big boulders and rocks came piling in on him. Lucy turns her head to not look and drags herself and Atreyu further out of the way to a clearing until the falling rocks came to a stop.

Without hesitation Lucy sits up and cradles Atreyu's head in her arms. He was still alive as he exhaled in low hoarse manner and slightly looks up at Lucy. "Hang in there okay," Lucy tells him taking some form of flask out from her belt.

Atreyu couldn't remember much after that moment, except a strong taste of sweet serenity and drifts off into a dream.


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay, yay, yay! :D Chapter 17 is up. Only one more chapter after this. Can you believe it? I'm going to try and get it done and uploaded by tomorrow if I can.**

**You know what an awesome brain power is? And I'm going to be doing it quite a lot too. Reeses Pieces. This stuff is magic.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Atreyu wakes up in a bright stain glass circular room. He was laying down on a soft cushioned seat. Beside him was Lucy sewing his side wound up. "Don't worry I know what I'm doing." Lucy spoke softly as she smiles at him. "You were almost at the point of death until I gave you my magic cordial, you've been asleep for an hour now."

Lifting his hand up Atreyu takes Lucy's wrist searching for any sign of blood and caresses her hair back as well to look. "What are you doing?" Lucy asks in a curious whisper.

"You're not hurt?" Atreyu asks.

Lucy lays her palm against Atreyu's lifted hand. "No I wasn't hurt from Gmork." She then continues to stitch up Atreyu's wound.

Atreyu could barely feel the needle. "What was it you gave me that saved my life?"

Lucy stitched up the last part of his cut and goes for her belt slipping out the familiar flask that Lucy held in her hands before he fainted. "What is that?"

"It was given to me by Father Christmas," Lucy explains. "It's got a healing remedy in it from a fire flower. They are only found in Aslan's Country."

Atreyu looks around the room some more as he sits up. "Where are we?"

"This is Cair Paravel, after you went blank I helped you over here since it wasn't that far to walk." Lucy said putting the needle and thread away. "After Gmork was killed the Nothing doesn't seem to be doing anything else. The winds have stopped and everything."

There was a sudden pause from Lucy as her excited expression changed. "Is it true of what Gmork says about this world including everyone and me that it's all from real human fantasy?"

Atreyu had hoped that this subject wouldn't have come up. "Well you see the Nothing it," Atreyu falters a bit seeing the hopeless expression across Lucy's face. He continues because he felt she still wanted to know with the determination glimmer in her eyes.

"The Nothing is a dark force that humans create when they've stopped believing in something. I just don't know why or how I can stop it." Atreyu slams his fist down.

"So you are telling me that I'm make believe?" Lucy asked in a low whisper.

Atreyu shrugs and encourages a comforting smile. "So am I, I've found out recently too."

Lucy sinks. "I don't know why I'm acting as if I'm shocked. I should've known this all along. One does not simply find a magical land through a wardrobe in reality."

"Lucy I'm Sorry, but it's.. It's not that," Atreyu was about to apologize for telling her what he had said until an earthquake erupts all of a sudden.

"We never get quakes here," Lucy said holding onto something to keep her balance.

"That's because we are not out of the Nothings wings yet!" Atreyu quickly takes Lucy's hand and they dart out of the room just in time when the glass roof got consumed. Lucy watches in horror as everything in the room, the furniture, painting, etc being pulled into a dark clouded funnel and Atreyu closes the door behind them.

It was just like her dream, Lucy thought when the darkness was trying to pull her in. "I thought we had stopped it," Lucy said as she and Atreyu ran down some spiral stairs.

"No it's here and I still do not know what to do to stop it." Atreyu said frustratingly as he brushes through his long dark brown hair with both hands.

"Atreyu," Lucy takes his hands and he comes to a complete halt. "If there's nothing you can do then at least save yourself and get out of here." She prompts him to do so but Atreyu shakes his head. "No I'm not going leave you and everybody here alone. I'm still going to try."

They reach the ground floor where everyone came outside to see what was going on again. "Lucy!" Queen Susan screams as she runs up to her sister. "I've been worrying about you." She embraces and Lucy does back.

"Susan we haven't much time left and Atreyu needs our help!" Lucy exclaims over the roaring winds.

"Not now Lucy we need to go underground," Susan said yanking her sisters arm to come with her.

"Staying underground will not help us," Lucy said jerking her arm back and all of a sudden large pieces of the castle began to peel off and dragged into the darkness as the funnel grew bigger and debris flew around everywhere.

Atreyu grabs onto a thick tree as the winds grew a lot more severe when the Nothing was coming down upon them, Lucy joins him. "Susan!" Lucy screams as soon as she looked up again.

Susan was being pulled up into the funnel of the Nothing along with others being brought in after her and then the whole castle was picked up from the ground, it was gone within a second. "Atreyu," Lucy looks at him and she knew by the expression on his face that he has sadly failed her.

Atreyu lifts one of his hands off of the tree and fights against the scorching winds to place it on top of Lucy's. lucy slightly grins at him letting Atreyu know it's okay. The tree that they clanged onto dug out from the ground. Atreyu and Lucy still held on for dear life as they were now being swallowed up into the Nothing.

Inside it felt like they were being pulled in for a long time. During that time both Atreyu and Lucy noticed their colors leaving and turned to grey. In that moment as Atreyu gazed at Lucy he felt a sudden urge to do something as if it were a missing piece from his dreams about Lucy that he had to finish himself.

Atreyu moves his hand up Lucy's arm to bring himself forward. Lucy looks at him with a vacant expression but somehow knew what he was about to do and smiles, as she did a bit of color came back into her cheeks and eyes as if waking up her soul again. Atreyu comes in closer to her face and he tilts his head. Lucy brought her head forward a bit to help reach him. Atreyu plants his lips on Lucy's.

The kiss lasted for several seconds until a bright light shown ahead of them.


	18. Chapter 18

**It is here, the last chapter for this story. Watching the original Footloose while writing this so good movies or music always gives me inspiration to finish up a story or chapter.**

**Feedback please :) Also I may start on the sequel soon so watch out for it. I don't know what it'll be called yet so if you love this story and want to see more be sure to subscribe to me so you can watch for it.**

**I want to give out a huge thank you to you readers and followers. I couln't have done this without your support.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

The faint light ahead grew bigger and bigger. Atreyu and Lucy came out of their kiss and embraced each other as they came back down to the ground slowly still in the embrace. Lucy looks around as everything was white and began to decapitate.

The castle Cair Paravel stood on the high hills as though it had never been pulled out from its' place. Everything, even the air and sea looked a lot clearer and beautiful then it ever had before. "Atreyu you've did it."

"No," Atreyu said in disagreement and shakes his head. "We both did." He smiles down at her and Lucy returns his smile as she embraces him again.

In the white mist everyone that was taken by the Nothing came in clear sight where Atreyu and Lucy could see them. Susan, Peter and Edmund came out with shocked expressions. "Alright," Edmund spoke. "What just happened?"

"Exactly what I said," Josaphir announced as he limps his way through the crowd. "The darkness dragged us in." Queen Lucy comes up to the man and gives him the cordial to drink from.

Then Lucy's brothers and sister came up to her and apologized. "We've really contradicted ourselves this time." King Peter admitted. "Although what actually made this darkness disappear?"

Lucy smiles and walks back up to Atreyu taking his hand and brings him forth to Peter, Susan and Edmund. "This is Atreyu of Fantasia, he is our savior and Hero."

Atreyu blushes when Lucy said "Hero" a word he had always wanted to be known as. He felt more delighted to hear it from someone special rather than strong and looked up to, which is what he thought he would feel, and in a good way he was glad he didn't feel that way.

The Kings and Queen smile upon him as they nod their thanks to him. "You did a great job seeking him sister," Queen Susan bows and so does everybody else.

In the distance Lucy had her eyes on a golden figure coming about the hills and she then knew who it was. "Aslan!" Lucy cries out ecstatically to the lion.

Everybody that bowed quickly came back up and looked to the new morning sun as Aslan appears. Atreyu noticed how everyone looked upon him with adoration expressions as they stood still when Aslan passed through them.

Atreyu found himself bowing before the majestic lion. He could sense the warmth of Aslans breath seeping through him. It made Atreyu feel more alive than he's ever felt in his life. "You may rise Warrior Atreyu of the Great Plains in Fantasia." The lion spoke in a courageous and honorable tone.

Atreyu comes back up as his gaze still locks on Aslan and grins to him. Josaphir made his way through the crowd again without limping like he was doing earlier. "What has happened to the people out at the islands your majesty?"

"Do not fret Josaphir," Aslan reassures him with a nod. "They have all returned safely and so have your family."

"I want to see them now your majesty," Josaphir said a bit hastily, which no one not even Aslan could blame him after what just happened.

"I will take you back home myself when I begin to go back to my own country." Aslan said and Josaphir thanks the lion.

Aslan turns his attention to Atreyu and Lucy again. "Lucy," He nods to her. "You have done well trusting your instincts once again."

Queen Lucy returns her gratitude to Aslan. There was a moments silence before Atreyu had to ask a simple question. "What was wrong with this world for the Nothing to come here in the first place?"

"While years ago when the white witch was defeated," Aslan began to explain. "All seemed as though it was right again but there was one thing that was still missing. Compassion and loyalty," Here he turns from them and looks at the crowd along with Peter, Susan and Edmund. "I gave you all two kings and two Queens for a reason yet you still do not listen to your Queen Lucy."

A great pause displays and Aslan continues on. "Do not push her into the shadows of her older siblings, listen to her guidance too. It was Atreyu who had finally shown the Queen her light again which is what saved you all from the Nothing."

The crowd all nodded and obeyed that they will also give young Queen Lucy the chance she should be given. "For if it wasn't for her," King Edmund announced. "We wouldn't have known about Narnia or came here."

"That is right," Aslan said in agreement and looks to Atreyu again. "My son, when you arrive in Fantasia again you must not let anyone know of your adventures taken place here. For if anyone knew they would try to get here the same way you did."

Atreyu promised he wouldn't. "Will I ever see Queen Lucy again?"

Lucy smiles and she would hope so and she patiently awaited Aslan's reply. "In time you may perhaps be needed here again or vice versa."

Queen Lucy and Atreyu smile at each other at the same time upon hearing that it was guaranteed that they may meet again. "Aslan?" Atreyu asked having another question for him. "I must know how and why that this world is in no connection whatsoever to Fantasia's?"

Aslan chuckles, not in a that's a funny question way, but more in a secretive way. "Let's just say that not every make believe story is as it seems." That is all Aslan was going to tell Atreyu.

"It is now time that you go back into your own world," Aslan said and everyone applauds to Atreyu.

Atreyu smiles at everyone and locks his gaze on Lucy and takes her hand in his. "I will see you again."

Lucy nods with a big grin and didn't like to see him go this quickly. "Thank you." She whispers to him before she went to stand by her siblings.

Now it was Atreyu and Aslan that stood facing each other. "Atreyu turn around and close your eyes. Atreyu did so and the only thing he thought about was the day when he and Queen Lucy would reunite.

**In Fantasia**

Atreyu wakes up underneath his favorite tree in the plains where lives as if he'd never left to begin with. It all felt like it was only just a dream, but it couldn't have been.

Suddenly he felt a little familiar sharp pain on the side where Gmork slashed him in Narnia. He gently pulls his brown skinned shirt upwards finding the same spot on his body where Lucy had to sew him up. A smile forms on his face. It was all for real.

Atreyu looks up, his best friend Turbak still glances at him worried for Atreyu. So Atreyu pulls his shirt back down and gets u running towards the village.

"Come on Turbak," Atreyu taps his friend on his back. "You're right, I have been missing everyone while I was gone so lets all catch up.

Turbak smiles and the two joins everyone as a feast began to brew. Atreyu only told the story of his first adventures and kept the Narnia adventure a secret just like Aslan told him to do.

As time passed by Atreyu still thought about the Queen Lucy, until one day she appeared in his land. However that is another story.

**The End.**


End file.
